The present invention relates to a fragmentation plate for the exterior of an explosive charge device, with the plate including a plurality of metal fragmentation elements, particularly heavy metal bodies positioned adjacent and contacting one another and with each fragmentation element having a spherical surface portion oriented toward the exterior face of the fragmentation plate.
Fragmentation plates of the above type, including fragmentation elements or metal bodies in the form of balls or balls having flattened circumferential portions provide a hexagonal cross-section, are arranged along the circumference of an explosive charge for an explosive grenade or some other projectile.
Depending on whether the fragmentation elements are to be ejected in parallel or are to be bundled in a predetermined ejection direction, the fragmentation plate may be planar or, with respect to the explosive, concave or convex. Such fragmentation plates may also be arranged in sub-projectiles of launched projectiles where these sub-projectiles are successively ignited or ejected. The prior art is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,390 and in German Patents Nos. 2,821,723 and 2,907,308, incorporated herein by reference.
One drawback in the prior art arrangements is the complicated manufacturing process necessary because the individual spherical fragmentation elements must be soldered together and the surface of the plate must be encased in hard solder. As a result of this manufacturing process, assembly plates are required to hold the individual metal bodies (fragmentation elements) in position during manufacture of the fragmentation plate.
Another drawback of the prior art arrangements is that reliable sealing of the spherical fragmentation elements against the explosion gases cannot be achieved. Since the fragmentation elements contact one another only at individual contact points or at contacting slide surfaces in the form of the smooth flattened portions in varying degrees of firmness. This results in the inability to ensure the simultaneous ejection of the elements in the intended direction.